DESCRIPTION: In Phase I we will: 1) Determine which instructional approaches, design elements, and interactions are most effective for teaching first-graders nutrition, and 2) Evaluate the feasibility of implementing an interactive multimedia nutrition program in the public schools. Using input from nutritionists and educators, we will design and develop a prototype of an interactive multimedia program on CD-ROM. This prototype will contain three complete program segments. Each segment will present an important piece of nutrition information, and an opportunity for the student to practice applying this information through games, puzzles, and exercises. We will implement this program prototype in five public elementary schools in Wake County, NC. Through observation, surveys, interviews, and quantitative measures of the students' progress in learning and applying the program's information, we will compile and evaluate data regarding: 1) Student and teacher acceptance of the program, 2) Effectiveness of design elements, 3) Program's effectiveness a teaching tool, and 4) Implementation of the program in the schools. Using these evaluations, we will create an effective and engaging complete program in Phase II. This nutrition program will teach children good dietary habits as a way to promote overall health and reduce the risks of certain cancers.